Digimon: Data Squad
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: Basically, Masaru gets sick and Touma takes care of him. XD Sorry, I don't have a proper title yet. Explanation inside; bottom of 1st page. T&M - Friendship. Slash if you want to take it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Data Squad

Masaru & Touma

Touma walked into the DATS headquarters with his partner Gaomon. He looked around for a certain brunette, but only sighed as he took a seat. _'Late as usual,'_ he thought as he watched Yoshino walk into the room.

"Hey Touma," she greeted him happily. "What's going on? Where's Masaru?"

Touma huffed, "Late as always. Probably still in bed." He couldn't understand how he could have been paired up with such a lazy and rowdy person as Daimon Masaru.

Before Yoshino could respond the doors opened once more as said youth just about stumbled into the room. His head was dipped towards his chest and he seemed to move sluggishly across the floor.

Apparently not looking where he was going, he bumped into a chair. "Hm?" he questioned as he finally looked at his surroundings. His face was flushed and his cheeks were tinted pink. His eyes seemed unfocused as he lowered himself into the chair and lolled his head backwards over the back of the chair.

Yoshino and Touma watched his entrance with curious and worried expressions. Yoshino walked up to her friend, "Umm, Masaru? Are you okay?" she asked attentively. The lack of speech from the brunette was unnerving as it was pretty much impossible to get him to shut up any other time.

"Ti. ..red," Masaru said breathily as he didn't even make a move to look at her. He didn't know why he was so tired, or why he felt so heavy.

"Aniki's been that way since this morning," a voice came from Masaru's belt. Suddenly a light shone from it and a yellow-orange-ish dinosaur looking creature stood next to the teen. He looked worried as he stood closer to his friend. "He won't tell me what's wrong."

Touma stood up and made his way to Masaru silently. He placed his hand on the youth's forehead, but as he did so the gesture seemed to bring the teen to his senses and he knocked away Touma's hand and sat up. Glaring at the boy he yelled at him, "Hands off pretty boy. What do you think you're doing?!"

Everyone was shocked at the sudden change in his condition, even Touma though he didn't show it. "Well, you seem fine to me." he replied grumpily as he walked back to his seat. He was still worried though, _'He's got a slight fever. I wonder if he caught something?'_ he thought to himself as he wiped a thin layer of sweat from his hand that he got from touching Masaru.

Before anymore could be said alarms started going off and their commander walked in the room. "What's going on?" he asked as his people punched away at their monitors.

"Sir. There is a confirmed digimon."

"Where?"

"Near the docks, sir. It's Drimogomon!"

"All right! Time to kick some serious butt, right Aniki?" Agumon asked Masaru. When he didn't get a response though he tugged a little on his friend's shirt, "Aniki?"

Masaru was pulled out of his trance and he looked down at his partner. "Right Agumon." He said, but with out any of the fire that he usually had.

Their commander caught his strange behavior and questioned him about it. "Masaru, are you all right?"

Masaru looked over and nodded, "Yea. I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking that?" he laughed.

"Because you're not acting like yourself!" Yoshino quickly replied.

"If you wish, Yoshino can assist Touma on this mission if you're not feeling up to it."

"What?! Why?!" Masaru turned to face him head on. "I'm fine, really! As much as I would love to ditch pretty boy over there, this digimon is mine!"

"Yea! Now that's the Aniki I know," Agumon chimed in.

Masaru just smiled at him.

Touma glared at Masaru as he headed for the door. "Stop calling me that, baka." He hissed as he walked passed his partner.

"What did you call me?!" Masaru balled his fist and yelled at Touma.

"I will not fail you Commander," Touma said as he and Gaomon saluted his boss before heading out.

"Hey! I said this one's mine! Get back here!" Masaru ran after Touma and Gaomon with a whining Agumon close behind.

* * *

A/N: Ah. . .it feels so good to finally post something on here. I know it's not what most of my watchers want to see (I'm working on Saiyuki, I swear!) But lately I've been in a rut; not with just writing but everything. And my grandfather dying December 4th didn't help things. TT Anyways, I've gotten back into writing a little, and I think I'm starting to get back into the groove of things again (just in time too. School's only a few days away! LOL)  
This was originally supposed to be a 'How it should have gone' fic, but as I was writing, it morphed into this. So please be gentle and take it as it is. Try not to compare it to the TV episode that's it was supposed to be based on. ; Thanks. Enjoy and please R&R.

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Data Squad

Masaru & Touma

With two digimon in the back and Masaru in the passenger seat, the drive to the docks was surprisingly quiet, but it was far from uneventful.

They were only a few blocks from the docks when Touma suddenly pulled to the side of the road. He parked the car and leaned over to Masaru who had slumped forward in his seat. He would have hit his head on the dash board if not for Gaomon quickly catching him and pulling him back against the seat.

Touma quickly took stock of Masaru's condition. Taking his pulse, _'Too fast,' _and feeling his forehead, _'He's gotten warmer.' _

At Touma's touch Masaru came back to his senses. He tried to push the boy's hand away from him once more, but the attempt was feeble as his hand missed Touma's completely and he ended up grabbing onto the blonde's shirt.

Touma just watched him for minute. Watching his jagged breathing and sweat cover his face. He was pale except for his cheeks which held a rosy color to them. Touma sighed, "You should have stayed home and let Yoshino come with me. You're of no use to anyone in this condition."

Masaru removed his hand from Touma's shirt and wiped his face, "Shut up and drive. I'll show you how useless I am."

Touma looked at him for a moment before continuing the last few blocks to their destination. He and Gaomon got out of the car, but before Masaru could open his door Touma locked it. "Just stay here. I'll finish the mission and then take you home. Watch over him Agumon."

Masaru glared at him, "Damn it Touma! Open the door!"

Touma just walked away from the car with Gaomon. "Sir, Masaru can easily get out of the car." Gaomon said curiously.

"Any other day Gaomon, but in his current condition unlocking the car door will be just as challenging as fighting a digimon," he explained. "Keep your eyes open for Drimogomon."

"Sir, yes Sir." Gaomon responded in his usual manner.

* * *

Masaru was still fuming at being left behind, and even more so at how weak and unfocused he was that getting a car door open was such a challenge for him. "Damn that Touma. I'll kill him when I get out of here." 

"Maybe you should just sit this one out Aniki." Agumon suggested timidly.

"What?! Agumon, how could you say that?! I thought we were the ultimate team!"

"We are Aniki, but you're sick. I'm worried that you'll get hurt."

"No pain, no gain Agumon. Let's go. We can't let Touma show us up." After a few more tries, Masaru unlocked the door. It took him a while to get his balance and even longer for his vision to clear, but he was soon on his way with a nervous Agumon closely behind.

* * *

"Sir, there he is!" Gaomon said as he pointed at the huge digimon. 

"All right. Let's do this Gaomon!" He took out his digivice.

"Yes sir!"

"DNA charge!" Touma said as a blue light formed in his hand. He put it over the digivice and held it out towards Gaomon, who in turn evolved into Gaogamon.

_'Can't waste anytime here,'_ Touma thought as he sent Gaogamon into battle. It was tougher then they both expected. Gaogamon on more then one occasion was tossed back, almost knocking into Touma a few times.

"I'll show you how it's done!" Masaru yelled as he ran right past Touma and Gaogamon.

"Masaru! Stay back!" Touma yelled, but the teen acted like he didn't hear him. He launched himself at the digimon and punched it in the chest. He landed and readied himself to evolve Agumon, but before he could do so a huge tail blindsided him and flung him into the ocean.

"Aniki!" Agumon yelled as he ran towards the water's edge to see if he could find his friend.

Touma cursed under his breath, "What an idiot! He should have stayed in the car!"

"Sir, what should we do?" Gaogamon asked.

Touma didn't answer at first. He watched Agumon and the water for any sign of Masaru. "Agumon. Is he all right?"

Agumon turned to face Touma, "He hasn't come up yet!"

Touma felt his heart drop into his stomach. For the moment he had forgotten about the mission and Drimogomon. He started towards the water when Gaogamon stopped him with his voice. "Sir. What about the mission?"

Touma faltered for only a moment, "Do what you can," he said as he jumped into the water and disappeared.

"Sir, yes Sir," Gaogamon responded quietly and faced off against Drimogomon.

Touma kept his eyes open against the sting of the ocean water as he looked around frantically for his partner and dare he say. . .his friend. He spotted Masaru several feet below him and he dove after him swimming as fast as he could. He wrapped his arm around the teen's chest and swam to the surface, coughing and gasping for breath when he got there. He then swam towards the dock where Agumon was there to take the brunette from him so he could get out of the water.

He quickly found his partner still fighting the rouge digimon, but he looked to have things under control. _'I'm sorry Gaogamon. I feel terrible for having to let you fight alone.'_ He thought but was brought back to Masaru at Agumon's scream. "What's wrong?!"

"He's. . .not breathing!" Agumon stuttered out as he looked at Touma teary eyed.

Touma's eyes went wide as he leaned his ear to Masaru's mouth to check for himself. Agumon was right. He wasn't breathing, but he still had a pulse. Touma pressed on the teen's chest a few times before Masaru coughed, but it was all sea water and he started to choke. Touma quickly turned the boy on his side to let him cough out the water in his lungs.

Touma leaned over the teen's body to see his face, keeping him on his side just in case he still had water in his lungs. "Masaru? Can you hear me?" he asked, but before he got a response there was a huge explosion that rocked the ground. Touma frantically looked for his partner and was relieved to see Gaomon walking up to him with a digi-egg in his hands. "Mission complete, Sir."

Touma just nodded, "Great job Gaomon."

"Thank you Sir." Gaomon nodded back.

"Tou. . .ma," a weak voice made itself clear.

Touma rolled the teen onto his back and supported his head with his hand from the hard concrete. "Masaru, how do you feel?"

"Tou. . .ma," Masaru opened his eyes, but they held none of the fire that they usually did. They looked fragile and scared. "Tou. . .ma. Touma!" he said more and more frantically as his breath quickened.

Touma frowned and grabbed the teen's shoulders. "Masaru! Listen to me! You're all right. I'm right here. You have to calm down." He said gently as he ran his fingers through the boy's wet hair.

"Aniki! What's wrong with him?" Agumon asked, worry caked his voice.

Touma checked his temperature which was significantly higher then before. "We need to get him into some dry clothes and bring down his fever."

Just then his earpiece came to life, _"Touma. Why haven't you reported in? Drimogomon is secured, right?" _Yoshino's voice spoke into his ear.

Touma just sighed, "Yes. Drimogomon is now a digi-egg, but I won't be able to return to base quite yet."

_"What?! Why?!" _

"I have to take care of Masaru. He's got a high fever and he's slightly delusional. I'm taking him back to my house for treatment. I'll return the egg as soon as I can. Touma out." Before Yoshino could respond he clicked off his earpiece.

"Sir, are you sure it's wise to keep the digi-egg in this world longer then it needs to be?" Gaomon asked holding the egg in his arms.

Touma sighed, "No, it's stupid. However, taking care of Masaru is more important at this moment in time. We'll just have to keep a close eye on the egg. . ." he was cut off by a touch on his arm. He looked down and saw Masaru looking up at him. His eyes went wide for a moment; he wasn't expecting Masaru to regain his senses in his current condition, _'What a stubborn person.'_

"Touma. . .I'm fine. Let's take the egg. . .back to DATS." He said weakly and struggling for breath.

Touma shook his head, "You're not fine. You need to be treated."

"What's wrong pretty boy. Don't tell me. . .you're worried about me," Masaru forced a smug smile.

Touma smiled back, "Not a chance, but I'm not going to be the one to explain to Sarah and Kristy how you died from a cold."

Masaru glared at him, "Yea right. Like I would. . .let something. . .like this. . .k. . .kill me." He leaned over to his side as he coughed with such force that it hurt his chest and he lost his breath for a few seconds.

"We're leaving Gaomon, Agumon." Touma announced and he helped Masaru sit up.

"Sir, yes Sir," Gaomon nodded.

"Can I help?" Agumon asked as Touma put the boy's arm around his shoulder.

Touma smiled slightly and nodded, "Sure."

Agumon smiled, happy to be able to help and supported his Aniki by slinking his arm around his waist.

The walk to the car was slow going, but in less time then any of them expected they were at the vehicle. Touma fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. Agumon and Gaomon got in the back seat with Drimogomon's egg between them, while Touma lowered Masaru into the passenger seat, reclining it to make him somewhat comfortable.

Touma sat in the driver's seat and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Are you all right Sir?" Gaomon asked after a moment when the car didn't start.

Touma nodded and started the car, "Yes Gaomon. Just catching my breath. Let's get home." He watched the sleeping teen beside him for a second before heading for home.

* * *

WOW! I didn't think this would be so popular! XDDD Thanks everyone for reading, faving and alerting. XPP I really appriciate it! As you can tell this is the second part. I'm not sure if I'll end it on the third installment or take it out to a fourth. We'll just have to see how it goes. Enjoy! And don't be afraid to comment!

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: Data Squad

Chapter 3

". . .saru? Masaru? Can you hear me?"

"Aniki, please wake up."

Masaru groaned as the familiar voices filled his foggy mind. He felt heavy, but also like he was floating. His throat felt tight and his chest screamed at the slightest of use. He tried to open his heavy eye lids, but found it more difficult then he expected. When he finally was able to open his eyes, he saw blue and orange blurs in front of him. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear the blurry film on them. "A. . .Agumon? Gao. . .mon?" he croaked out, coughing and wincing from pain at the use of his throat. _'What the hell happened? Where am I?'_ Masaru thought as he tried to sit up. Not only did every fiber of his body scream at him for moving, Agumon was also yelling at him to lay down; putting his clawed paw to his master's chest to get him back into bed.

What do you think you're doing?" came a voice that made everyone freeze. They all looked over to the door and saw Touma in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Gaomon had rushed out of the room moments before to inform his master that Masaru had come to. Touma sighed as he walked across the room, "Lay down Masaru, or you'll make yourself worse."

Masaru didn't have a chance to rebel as his body obeyed Touma's command and he found himself staring up at the ceiling. _'That's a high ceiling,'_ he feverishly thought to himself. _'Where they hell am I? I'm not at home, that's for sure.'_

"We're at my place," Touma said as if reading the question from the teens mind. Masaru looked up at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I called your mom and told her you would be staying with me for a little while. You've been out for quite a while – 3 or 4 hours at least." As he spoke he placed his hand on Masaru's forehead. "Hmm. . .don't move," he said as he stood up from the bed. "Agumon. Gaomon. If he tries to get up tie him to the bed."

"Sir, yes sir," Gaomon said as his master left the room.

"Prick," Masaru croaked out as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the soft pillows. His mind began to fog over once more as the bed seemed to disappear from under him. He was floating again; he was only vaguely aware of the sounds around him. Suddenly something cold was against his left cheek. He tried to push it away, but his hand was swiftly held down.

_"Masaru, I'm sorry but you have to wake up."_ Touma's far off voice came into the blackness around him. He rolled his head from side to side, but all that succeeded in doing was making him dizzy; the coldness remained on his skin. Masaru, out of sheer anger from not being able to sleep, opened his eyes. Brown looked into blue as Masaru found Touma leaning over him with a worried expression. Masaru noticed that it was Touma's hand that was the coldness on his skin, but only after Touma removed his hand and unscrewed the cap off of a small tube.

Touma shook something a few times and kept looking at it until he was satisfied, then he looked back to the teen and held the object to his lips. "Open your mouth," he instructed and was surprised when the teen did so without hesitation. _'He must really be out of it.'_

Masaru figured out that the object that was now under his tongue was a thermometer. He tried to move it, but found it was still being held by Touma.

The blonde looked at the boy and glared. "Bite it or spit it out and I'll shove it somewhere a little less pleasant," he warned as he started a staring match with the teen. It kept Masaru's mind off the thermometer long enough though to get the reading. Touma frowned, but only slightly. "Your fever's only gone down a degree. Still too high though. 102 is unacceptable." Touma put the device away and placed it on the bedside table. He wetted a towel in cold water and rung it out. As he was doing so though, he heard Masaru moan. "What's wrong?" he asked hastily as he turned back to face him.

Masaru suddenly felt engulfed in flames. He kicked off the blanket and tried to take off his shirt, not noticing that he was wearing light blue flannel pajamas instead of his DATS uniform. When Touma stopped him from removing his shirt, he rolled onto his side – towards Touma since it was easier to roll that way – and started to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong with him?!" Agumon asked as he watched his master suddenly become drenched in sweat. "It's like he ran a race in a desert."

Touma didn't respond to Agumon, he instead started to press his fingers against the teens back in a circular motion to ease his breathing. As he did so, he whispered soothing phrases to the teen and before too long the teen was asleep and breathing easier. Touma rolled the boy on to his back once more and placed the cool rag on his forehead. "He'll be all right Agumon. Just give him time. Gaomon, you and Agumon get some sleep." He stated flatly as he soaked another rag.

"Sir, are you sure? You have not slept since this morning." Gaomon pointed out gently.

"I don't want to leave Aniki. I'm not even tired," Agumon whined.

"I'm fine, and there's nothing you can do for him right now. He needs rest. The best thing you can do for him is to stay strong for him, and right now the way to do that is to get some sleep. Gaomon, please take Agumon and get some rest. I'll be fine." Touma ordered both the digimon.

Gaomon sighed to himself, but nodded and literally dragged Agumon out of the room and down the hall to a spare bedroom.

Touma sighed after they left and began to unbutton Masaru's shirt. _'Good thing he's asleep.'_ Touma thought as he pushed the two halves of the shirt to the side and retrieved the second rag. He rung it out and began to wipe the cold cloth up and down Masaru's bare chest. Masaru moaned at first, but gave into the cooling touch quickly as he settled back against the pillows and started to deepen his breath.

Touma nodded, _'Good. It's working. Once his fever goes down he'll be in the clear.'_ Touma continued his ministrations for a couple more hours, periodically checking the teen's pulse and temperature. When Touma felt that Masaru was cooling down, he buttoned up his shirt and brought the covers back up over him. He then sat in a desk chair at the side of the bed – just in case – and watched the rise and fall of his sick friend. Before he knew it, he was sleeping as well.

* * *

A/N: WOW! It sure has been a long time since I updated. And for a very good reason, cause it's been a very long time since I wrote anything. LOL! Yea, I got in a bout of 'I want to write, but don't feel like it.' But I think I'm good now. I'm hoping to get other things done and up soon, but I don't know since I am currently studying to take the ACT for a college (since I never took them in high school). Well, enjoy. There's probably only one more part after this. Can't really see myself making this longer, unless people want me to make Masaru suffer more. XDDD evil laugh Let me know! R&R!!

Digimon and its characters don't belong to me. This is purely fan made, and not for profit.


End file.
